


Liebe Long

by elcall



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 1 curse word bc liebe's a devil but he's soft rn, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Black Clover Spoilers, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, a pun title bc what's a title??, theyre brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcall/pseuds/elcall
Summary: Liebe has thoughts under the warm weather, and Asta is there to drive a point.Spoilers for manga chapter 268!
Relationships: Asta & Asta's Devil, Asta & Liebe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Liebe Long

**Author's Note:**

> After reading chapter 268 I just HAD to write something about Asta and Liebe!! Spoilers but, they're BROTHERS. I WILL FIGHT FOR THEM. 
> 
> This is just something quick that I know Tabata will negate in even the next chapter lol. Imagine this happens in the future of the current arc... after things calm down XD

A warm breeze passed through the land, combing the overgrown plants. The land around the temporary station of the Black Bulls base was in a partially clear area of land, several trees in the distance, and a view over a hill in the distance. 

Liebe sat on the top of the base, staring out in the distance. The sun rays shined down on him, but he couldn’t feel them, being a demon. However, he could feel the memories of frolocking through the grass on a similarly clear day, fishing wildly on another day, and discovering the strange creature of the human world surface. He let the memories play out in his head, trying to remember each and every detail. 

“Liebe!” A call cried out with a slam of a door from behind. 

He knew who it was without needing to look, there was no one else with a voice like that. 

Footsteps came up beside him. 

“You’re out of the grimoire for once!” Asta grinned brightly down at him. It was the same as…

Liebe turned his head away. “...What’dya want brat?” 

Asta paused, then plopped down on the edge beside him. 

Liebe eyed him. “You’re gonna fall and I’m not gonna save you.” 

Asta patted his bicep, “Don’t worry! I’ll climb back up if I fall!” 

Liebe scoffed, but didn’t say anything else. 

Asta leaned his head back, into the sun’s rays. “...The quietness today reminds me of Hage Village.” He hummed. “I should go visit Father and Sister Lily soon. Maybe I’ll ask Yuno to tag along.” He lifted his head, “Hey, you should come with, Liebe!” 

Liebe scowled, “I live in your grimoire, I don’t have a choice.” 

Asta opened his mouth, but stopped, letting out a laugh, “You’re right. Well, how about you come out and meet them, then?” 

Liebe shrugged. “You think a Father wants to meet a devil?”

“You’re different, you know that!” 

“Whatever. I’ll think about it.” Liebe lifted his leg to rest his arm on it. 

Asta silenced as well. They sat there for many more minutes, enjoying the warm weather. 

“...This weather,” Liebe began quietly, “reminds me of my mother.” He admitted.

Asta jerked up. “Mo- Devils have mothers?” he blurted. 

Liebe let out a wry smile. “No.” He could feel Asta’s stupid face. “She was my mom in the human world.” 

“Oh,” Asta blinked, “she adopted you here?” 

Liebe nodded slightly. “Yeah.” 

Asta frowned, “So you did have someone who believed you weren’t evil before me. Where is she?” 

Liebe patted his leg absently. “She’s dead. Died sealing me in that stupid book.” 

Asta winced. “Ah… I’m sorry…” 

Liebe rolled his pitch black eyes. “You weren’t even around. What are you sorry for?” 

Asta drew his hands into his hands. “I never had a mom, or a dad. I just… hearing that you had a mom at least, makes me kind of happy.” 

Liebe turned to stare at him. “You…” he sighed, “you remind me of her.” 

Asta looked up, “Huh?” 

“Something about you. Maybe your stupid smile, or the way your eyes look. Just, IT makes me think of her. You act similar sometimes too.” Liebe grunted. “I guess all humans just look the same.” 

“Uhh… maybe?” Asta blinked. “Maybe it’s a devil thing?”

Liebe shrugged. “Hell if I know.” 

“But…” Asta smiled softly, “it does kinda make me happy to hear that you did have someone you loved.” 

Liebe twisted his face into a scowl. “ _ Love _ ? I’m a devil, I only know hate!” He cackled. 

Asta laughed with him. 

They elapsed into a calm again, until Asta’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

Liebe sent him a look. 

“Woah, I didn’t even realize how hungry I was!” Asta jumped up from his sitting position. “I’m gonna go grab some grub. Wanna come?” 

Liebe shook his head. “I’m gonna stay out here.” 

Asta nodded and gave him a quick wave with a wide grin as he retreated. “Alright! I’ll see you later!” 

It was as if Liebe was staring at a duplicate of Licita. She would smile at him just the same. Even if she had never said those words to him, he felt as if she was speaking to him. 

Liebe blinked, and both Asta and Licita’s reflection were gone. 

He turned back to the view over the base. He didn’t know why he kept reminding him of her, but he would grow used to it. And... maybe he was glad that Asta had found his grimoire. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have thoughts for a possible part 2 but idk yet. I'm not usually a fan of writing things that break canon while it's happening, but man has Tabata stirred my feels right in the sore spot XD


End file.
